1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device module and a lighting system including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs), which use a Group III-V or Group II-VI compound semiconductor material, may render various colors such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet by virtue of development of thin film growth technologies and device materials. It may also be possible to produce white light having high efficiency using fluorescent materials or through color mixing. Further, the light emitting devices have advantages, such as low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, fast response time, safety, and environmentally friendly properties as compared to conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Therefore, these light emitting elements are increasingly applied to transmission modules of optical communication units, light emitting diode backlights as a replacement for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) constituting backlights of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, lighting apparatuses using white light emitting diodes as a replacement for fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, headlights for vehicles and traffic lights.
Light emitting device modules are widely used in lighting apparatuses and display apparatuses. Such a light emitting device module is mounted in a package body such that they are electrically connected.